Allen's X-Mas Present
by Shad0wReaper133
Summary: Lenalee buys Allen a Christmas present, what is it? M for Lemons. Published on the 23rd because I won't get time to do it before X-Mas passes.


Allen's Christmas Present

December 25th

That was the date of Allen Walker's birthday. He hadn't really ever wanted to celebrate his birthday since he had joined the order. Not that he hadn't considered it, it just hadn't felt right to him. It was a special moment in his life where he felt like he mattered to someone, he felt like he mattered to Mana. When Mana died, he thought he'd never be loved by anyone ever again.

He was dead wrong.

The person who had saved him from Kanda slicing him to bits when he first arrived at the order. The person who had slapped him when he nearly jumped into an exploding Akuma. The person who told begged him to stay out of the darkness because they didn't want to lose him. The first person he saw and saved from the Millennium Earl after exiting the Ark. The only person he had his mind on the entire time he fought his way through the ark. The same person who saved him, and fought beside him against the Level 4 Akuma that destroyed the European Branch of the Black Order. That person was none other than Lenalee Lee.

* * *

December 24th

Allen was currently walking through the halls of the new Black Order HQ, alone with his own thoughts. As he passed by where Central guards usually stood, he noticed that they weren't there. He was about to ask himself where they could be when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Oi, ShortStack! Do you have any clue where Central went?" The energetic redhead named Lavi asked him.

"No, I don't Lavi, AND MY NAME IS ALLEN!" he yelled back.

"Geez, no need to yell, I was just asking." Lavi spoke, smiling back at him in pure amusement.

"Hey you know what we should do ShortStack?" Lavi began, evading Allen's swipe at his head. "We should go ask the Crusty Old Panda…"

Lavi almost finished his sentence but was sent flying forward through the air when Bookman kicked him in the back of the head.

"Idiot, I told you not to call me that!" Bookman yelled at Lavi.

"But Gramps!" Lavi whined, "You didn't have to kick me!"

Allen couldn't hold his laughter in much longer, so when he finally started laughing it turned to screaming as soon as Lavi brought out his Hammer and sent a Fire Seal at him, but just as the snake was about to hit him he dodged it.

"Ha! Can't hit me that easily!" Allen taunted as he was turning around to make a face at Lavi, but was nearly met with the face of another one of Lavi's Fire Seals. He shut his eyes expecting to get burned, but it didn't come. All he he ended up feeling was a kind of weightlessness, and the smell of strawberries and chocolate.

He opened his eyes to see who had just saved him only to be met by a bright smile, shoulder length green hair, and a pair of beautiful purple eyes. _"Lenalee… thank you…"_ was Allen's only thought at that moment.

"You're welcome," She smiled even more. "Allen-kun."

"If you don't mind Lenalee, since you're already carrying me, you wouldn't mind dropping me off at my room would you?" He asked as politely as he could.

"Of course Allen-kun, but promise me you'll owe me a big favour in return?" She replied.

"Of course Lenalee, I'd never break a promise to the only person I love." Allen said smiling.

"I know you wouldn't Allen-kun, but remember, no matter what the favour is, you have to do it alright?" She questioned him playfully.

"Of course Lenalee, you know I'd do anything for you." Allen re-assured her kissing her on her cheek.

She blushed, heavily, dropping Allen by accident in the process. He landed with a loud thud as he slid across the floor slamming into Kanda who had just come out of his room making him fall to the ground as well.

"Damn ShortStack" Kanda growled, raising Mugen above his head. "I'll slice you for touching me!" He yelled bringing Mugen down only to be stopped mid air by a blood red stiletto boot.

"Don't even think about doing it Yu." Lenalee seethed with murderous intent in her voice. Kanda could only stand there in pure shock. She **never** called him by his first name, let alone speak with that tone of voice. He didn't show it, but he was frozen in fear.

"Che. Whatever" he muttered before sheathing Mugen and turning away from the two of them.

Lenalee angrily eyed Kanda like a hawk until he rounded a corner. She then turned her attention to Allen who was motionless beneath her, she knelt down and shook him softly.

"Allen-kun! Allen-kun!" she whispered in a worried voice.

When he didn't move, that made her even more worried, but she calmed down a little when he moaned quietly and moved a bit. It was then that she decided that he might be seriously injured and that he needed to be examined by the head nurse just to be safe. She picked him up and put him on her back expecting for him to be heavy, which he ended up being not as heavy as she initially thought, but she couldn't carry him for too long.

It wasn't long until she got there courtesy of her newly Crystalized Dark Boots.

"Heard Nurse! Head Nurse!" Lenalee yelled, trying to grab her attention from sorting files. "Allen-kun might be hurt!"

With that latter, the Head Nurse stopped what she was doing and turned to give full attention to the new patient she now had to take care of.

"Lenalee, I have to ask you to leave the room for a bit. I have to check him over for injuries." The Head Nurse slightly implied. Lenalee's face flushed a deep red colour, she quickly turned around and left the room still blushing.

"What's the matter Lena-lady?" a voice said to her left as she closed the door behind her, "Don't want to see the ShortStack shirtless?"

She turned to see Lavi leaning against the wall with a big goofy grin.

"Lavi… you know Allen-kun was hurt because I had to save him from your Fire Seal." She said softly. Lavi knew where this was going, he started slowly backing away because he didn't want to deal with the multiple injuries he'd sustain, but it was all in vain.

After a short while, the Head Nurse had come out to inform Lenalee that Allen wasn't seriously injured, but that the worst that would happen is he would wake up with a bad headache. That caused her to smile and thank the Head Nurse before entering the room, pulling up a chair and leaning on the side of the bed watching him rest peacefully for a while.

* * *

Lenalee had gone shopping in the nearest town to buy something for his birthday since he hadn't woken up yet. Only problem was, was she didn't know what he could possibly want other than food. She looked in multiple store and found nothing. That was when she saw it. The gift she could give her Allen-kun.

She sat on a bench inside the store eyeing the gift. She was hesitant to buy it at first, with thoughts running through her head like, _"What if he doesn't like it?" "What if it's all for nothing?"_ but she eventually pushed those thoughts out of her head and purchased the gift.

"I promise that I'm going to make this Allen-kun's best birthday he's ever had!" she thought as she was leaving the store. She went into a few other stores where she purchased smaller things that would compliment the gift."All right, shopping for Allen-kun is done, now for brothers Christmas gift… it's got to be something that he can be pre-occupied with for a while…" Lenalee thought to herself as she entered another store. Her thoughts were immediately interrupted when she locked gazes with a familiar Black haired German exorcist.

"Miranda! It's so nice to see you! Did you just get back from your mission?" Lenalee exclaimed rushing over to her giving her a hug.

"Lenalee! It's so nice to see you too, and as a matter of fact I did so I decided to go shopping." She replied returning the hug.

"Miranda?" Lenalee asked.

"Yes, Lenalee? Do you need something?" Miranda replied, curious about what her younger female friend wanted.

"You wouldn't mind helping me look for gifts for Kanda, Komui and the rest of the science team would you?" she politely asked.

"Of course not Lenalee! That's what friends are for right?" Miranda replied smiling at her. "I have to ask though," she started perking up Lenalee's interest. "Aren't you getting Allen anything for his birthday?"

Lenalee immediately blushed a dark red colour making Miranda laugh.

"What exactly did you get him Lenalee?" She purposely inquired making Lenalee blush even harder than before.

"T-This is what I got Allen-kun." She timidly replied holding out her shopping bag to show Miranda.

"Ah, I see. I'm sure he'll love your gift Lenalee, he loves you after all doesn't he?" She knowingly asked.

"Yes, I suppose you're right Miranda, but I'm just unsure about his reaction to his gift." Lenalee said.

"Lenalee, the best thing you could do, is just give him the gift, I'm sure he will love it. You don't know until he gets it now do you?" Miranda encouraged.

"Yeah, you're right Miranda." Lenalee agreed. "Let's finish our shopping and get back to the Order"

Miranda nodded in agreement and the two of them went off to check more stores.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Black Order, while Lenalee and Miranda were doing the last of their shopping, Allen woke up.

"Ugh… my head… what the heck happened?" He asked the Head Nurse whom only chuckled lightly.

"Well, from what Lenalee told me, you fell and hit your head pretty hard. She had to carry you all the way here." She informed him.

"She carried me all the way here by herself?" Allen asked, almost not believing her at first.

"Yes, she did." The Head Nurse simply replied.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to give her a big thank you later when I see her again." He quietly said thinking that no-one could hear him.

The Head Nurse smiled when she heard him say that. "Well, when she gets back from town, you can do that."

Allen blushed at the comment and decided to change to subject.

"So, do I need to stay here longer or am I well enough to go?" he asked.

"You may go Allen, but just don't injure your head any further until it's healed, which it should be by tomorrow morning." She informed him.

"Thank you!" Allen said as he was leaving the infirmary.

* * *

It had been hours since Allen left the infirmary and the Christmas Eve party had already started. He was planning on heading back to his room when a certain Chinese exorcist he liked intercepted him.

"Allen-kun," Lenalee cooed. "Why aren't you at the party?"

"You know why Lenalee, spending Christmas Eve and Christmas with people is hard for me. I can't stop thinking of what happened to Mana around this time of year." Allen replied.

"I know that Allen-kun, it's just that everybody wants to spend time with you and… I, want to spend time with you." Lenalee finished slowly.

"They all want to spend… time with me?" Allen asked almost ready to burst into tears.

"Of course Allen-kun, they are your family now, aren't they? Isn't that what we agreed on when you join the Order? That even if we aren't related by blood we are still family? Surely you remember?" Lenalee reminded him.

"You're right Lenalee… you're absolutely right." Allen choked out, trying to hold back tears but, they were finally released when Lenalee hugged him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's okay Allen-kun, we don't have to go to the party if you don't want to." She said. Those words seemed to calm Allen down a bit, but she still needed to give him her present.

"Happy Birthday Allen-kun." Lenalee said with a genuine smile on her face.

Allen could never resist that re-assuring smile she always game him, so how could you blame him when he leaned in and gave the love of his life a deep kiss. The kiss lasted for about a minute before they had to break apart to catch their breaths.

"A-Allen-kun, **where did you learn to do that**?" Lenalee asked, still trying to fill her lungs with fresh air. "That was… amazing!"

Allen smiled, "Being an exorcist wasn't the only thing I learned from being with Master Cross."

"Just how much did you learn from General Cross, Allen-kun?" Lenalee wondered.

"Oh, a few things here and there, and, lets just say a few certain things about women." His black half showing with a malicious smile showing.

It was obvious from Lenalee's red face that she was flustered and was blushing from embarrassment from his comment.

"Allen-kun, you shouldn't say things like that out loud when there could be people listening!" she half-scolded.

"So?" he replied. "Let them hear, it's not like they can do anything about it."

"They could tell Komui." The Chinese exorcist reminded him.

With that, Allen's face paled and reality sunk back into his brain.

"Lenalee!" he said frantically.

"Yes, Allen-kun?" she replied knowingly of what he was about to ask.

"You have to hide me! If Komui finds out about us and about what I said, I'm dead! You have to hide…" he tried to finish his sentence but was stopped by Lenalee putting a finger to his lips to quiet him down.

"You don't need to worry, I've already had Reever and the rest of the science division take care of him for us." She assured.

"Oh thank god, I thought I was going to die for a minute there." He replied, his voice already calmed down from what it was like before. "Let's go back to my room and…" he was once again interrupted by Lenalee's finger against his lips.

"No." She stated. "We're going to my room, your birthday present is waiting there and I want to give it to you tonight."

"You… bought me a present?" Allen asked.

"Of course Allen-kun, why wouldn't I?" Lenalee asked.

"It's because…" he started. "It's because I've never had someone buy me a present before…"

"Well, starting this year, that changes." she stated with a smile on her face.

He nodded a 'yes' back to her with a smile of his own.

He immediately took her right hand in his un-gloved left hand, and started the walk towards Lenalee's room.

When they arrived at Lenalee's room, she had told him to stay outside so she could set up his gift which, left him confused for the most part.

He nodded to Lenalee letting her know that he understood.

With the door now shut, she walked over to her shopping bag that had his gift in it, took it out, and set it up. She then walked over to her bed, sat down on it, and called Allen in.

"You may come in now…" she started.

Allen cautiously opened the door, unsure what to expect when he opened it. To his shock, and embarrassment, his gift was **nothing** like he'd even begin so suspect.

There, sitting on Lenalee's bed, was Lenalee dressed in a **very** sexy Santa costume. Sitting in a **very** seductive and **almost** revealing position.

"Allen." She finished when he shut the door behind him.

He couldn't decide exactly how to feel at this exact moment. He thought about it for a moment and decided that he felt… well, very nervous.

"Allen," she cooed, which brought him back to reality. "Do you want to know what your gift is?"

Again, with that contagious smile of hers.

"What is it Lenalee?"

"I want you Allen…" Which caused him to blush redder than a tomato. "To make me yours, and yours alone."

"A-are you sure that's what you want Lenalee?" he asked, almost in disbelief, hoping not to hurt her feelings.

Her response dictated that he did quite the opposite.

She laughed.

A lot.

"Oh Allen," she said, now giggling since she stopped laughing. "You're always so nervous around me in public, I just want to help you… _get over that_."

She had wondering whether or not he had he had caught what she had implied.

He had.

"A-are you talking about what I think you're talking about?"

She nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"I-I don't know about this…" he started, but was stopped by Lenalee's finger on his lips shushing him.

She then leaned in towards his ear, to seal the deal with only 8 words.

"Allen," She whispered in a **very** seductive voice. "This is the only thing I'm wearing."

Allen's black side snapped. His innocent side disappearing and a completely new Allen was revealed to her.

He took his chance to achieve domination and succeeded by pinning her down on her bed, giving her the kiss of her life.

"A-Allen?" she asked when he broke the kiss.

Silver met purple for a few seconds before the former cracked an inhuman grin.

He went back to kissing her except this time he moved down to her neck and then her collarbone.

She moaned quietly, hoping that anyone passing by wouldn't hear them in their merry-making. Not like she cared about people being jealous of her, she just didn't want Komui hearing about the noises a little birdie heard coming from her room.

'Black' Allen was about to undo the buttons on her top but 'white' Allen broke back through, but kept a similar expression. Caring, rather than emotionless.

"If you do mine, I'll do yours." He stated, to which she complied.

He had managed to strip her down to nothing but her hat, while she still had his pants and underwear to go.

She paused to let Allen examine her.

He examined **all** her curves, her battle scarsg, her green hair, her purple eyes, the red anklets dangling on her legs, the cross shaped scars that were created when her innocence crystalized, and finally, at her woman specific parts.

"You're perfect." Was all he could say about her, which caused her to smile.

"Thank you, Allen-kun." She smiled, her usual honorific for him coming back out.

"Let me go lock the door, just in case."

She nodded in agreement, she really didn't want anyone to walk in on what they were about to do.

"Allen-kun, can you promise me something?" She asked.

"What is it Lenalee?"

"When we start…" She paused shortly. "Don't hold back for my sake, no matter what. I want you to show me what you're capable of ok? She asked looking him in the eyes.

"As you wish, Milady." He said as he took a bow, which made her laugh again.

He finished taking off his clothing, which almost made Lenalee re-consider what she just asked him to do.

"O-oh, h-heh A-Allen-k-kun I-I-I didn't know y-you were so…" she almost barely managed to get out. "Gifted…"

In her eyes he was at least. She couldn't even begin to think of how he was going to **fit** **that** inside **her body**.

"You're not backing out are you? You were the one that initiated this and told me to give it my all."

"I know, Allen-kun. I'm not backing down, it just caught me off guard is all." She replied nervously.

"Are you ready Lenalee?" He asked.

"I am."

Allen moved towards to bed and was about to top her when he realized something.

This was her first time.

"Where do you keep your face cloths?" He asked her.

"Second drawer from the top in that dresser" She pointed across the small room.

He walked over and chose the first cloth he saw and folded it into a rectangle while he walked back to the bed.

"Open your mouth, you're going to need this."

That made her more nervous that she already was.

"Why am I going to need this?" She inquired.

"This is your first time is it not?" He asked already knowing.

She decided to humour him for the sake of doing so. "Yes."

"Even more reason to, we'll get caught otherwise."

"I don't care about getting caught." She reminded him.

"Not for your first time your not, it may be my first time as well, but you'll be a **lot more**… sensitive, to this process than I will be." He implied.

She gulped when she realized what he had implied.

This was really going to hurt.

"From what I've read and heard Lenalee," Allen's voice bringing her back to reality. "It gets better over time, but the first time always hurts the most. Hence, why you'll want that cloth to muffle your voice." He explained.

She took the cloth and closed her mouth on it while Allen got in position.

For a moment, they just looked into each other's eyes lovingly, they knew the consequences of proceeding unprotected, but they didn't care, or just forgot, they'd decide that later.

She nodded to Allen when she was ready, he replied with a nod of his own.

Tonight, would be a new experience for the both of them.

When Allen took the first plunge he had felt a slight resistance from going deeper for less then half a second before he managed to completely enter her and have nothing else to put in.

Boy, was he even glad he got her to use the cloth.

Her eyes widened as pain filled her midsection, her back arched and tears started from her eyes as she let out a muffled scream. Which would have been a lot louder if she hadn't had the combination of the cloth in her mouth and Allen's right hand covering it as well.

"I'm sorry Lenalee, but you said no holding back." His face had an apologetic expression on it, which she knew was sincere. He would never hurt her on purpose but he had to this time because there was no other way. She nodded in acceptance for him to continue.

"Oh and you can take the gag out, now that no-one thinks you're getting murdered." Allen told her while holding back a laugh. Again with the jokes she thought as she took out the gag.

He started to pull back out, relieving some of the pain but once he was almost out, he went right back in without remorse, over and over again as hard and as fast as he could.

From outside the room, not much could be heard except for the loud moaning coming from Lenalee and the loud grunts coming from Allen. Also possibly the mattress squeaking but you'd have to have really good ears to hear that over the other noises.

They had been at it for about 5 minutes until Allen had found Lenalee's "sweet spot" as it's called, and from there. The moaning got significantly louder.

When he had found it, he started putting all his force into his thrusts, which caused her back to arch once again and her inner walls to clamp down of Allen causing her to moan loudly and for him to give a heavy grunt.

He continued with that same motion for another few minutes until Lenalee said. "I… I… I don't think I can hold on for much longer Allen-kun."

"I-I don't think I can either Lenalee, just hold on a little bit longer." He informed while forcing himself to continue his fast paced motions.

That was, until Lenalee couldn't hold it any more and released her climax before he could.

Her walls tightened with so much force it felt like his member was being strangled and squished within her depths, which the sensation to him was erotic and too much for him to stand.

"I can't hold it anymore!" Allen almost shouted as he released his built up climax inside of her, covering every inch inside of her with his seeds.

They were both out of breath, and weak due to the lack of energy they just used.

Allen let himself lay down beside his girlfriend, putting his left arm around her to embrace her lovingly, which she accepted. Both of them stayed like that for a few moments staring into each other's eyes until Allen spoke up.

"I love you, so much." Lenalee smiled and replied.

"I love you, so much too Allen-kun."

Allen then got up into a sitting position, which left Lenalee disappointed, but then she switched to full blown curious when he reached over to his jacket that was beside the bed and grabbed something from inside one of it's pockets.

He made sure not to let Lenalee see what was in his hand as for it was a "gift" for her.

"Allen-kun, what do you have in your hand?" She asked now fully focused on what ever he was holding.

"Lenalee, we've been together for 2 years now, known each other for 3 years since I came to the Order, almost got killed by Kanda and got saved by you. 3 years since I found you unconscious on the staircase from the waterway because Sir Komlin II drugged you with an anaesthetic. 2 and a half years since I lost and regained my innocence and intercepted the Earl before he could hurt you. 2 and a half years since we helped each other get through the Ark. 2 and a half years since your innocence crystalized and saved my life from the Level 4, thank you by the way."

"You're very welcome Allen-kun!"

"So over this past year I've been thinking, thinking about our future and what we could do with it. I've come to a decision, and this decision will change our relationship forever."

"You're not breaking up with me are you?" asked an almost teary eyed Lenalee.

Realizing his mistake Allen began to laugh a little. That made Lenalee a bit angry.

"Don't you dare laugh at…" but stopped when she saw the ring in the box in front of her.

"Through the thick and thin, if the worse comes to worse, if I get old, or not live to an old age because of my innocence. I want to spend my future with you and only you."

At this point Lenalee was in tears, not from sadness, but from love and joy.

"Lenalee Lee, will you do me the honour of marrying me and becoming my wife?" He asked with that goofy grin on his face.

"Yes Allen-kun. Nothing in this world would make me happier than to be your wife, and spend the rest of our lives together."

With that Allen's smile ten folded as he took the ring out of the box and slid it onto her ring finger.

Sitting there for a moment, they both glanced over at the clock to see what time it was, the time read 12:05.

"Mana," Allen started. "I promised you I'd keep walking until the day I died, but what I didn't realize at first, was that I didn't have to do it alone. Thank you Mana… Father… for helping me become who I am." He finished saying aloud, turning to look at his girlfriend.

"Merry Christmas, Lenalee." Allen said with a genuine smile.

"Happy Birthday, Allen-kun" Lenalee replied with a smile herself.

"Let's get some rest shall we? We've had an… _eventful_ night and I don't think I'm wrong to say we're both extremely tired." Allen said right before he yawned making Lenalee yawn as well.

"Look, now your making me yawn!" She accused playfully, finally taking off her Santa hat.

With that, they both laid back down, with Lenalee laying between Allen's left arm and body while resting her head on his collar bone.

It only took them a few minutes before they fell asleep in each other's arms, the moment free from the cares of rest of the world. Only that room existed for them that night, and it would be a night they would never forget for the rest of their lives, for when Lenalee had said nothing would make her happier, she did not yet know what had been formed by the two of them that night.

Their first child.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading this if you're reading this! I put a lot of nights into this story (which they were all past midnight so I think that may have affected parts of the story. If I get enough requests and reviews (at least 5 reviews and 5 requests) I will write a sequel to this one-shot, but it will be a story (maybe) or another series of one-shots. Review and as always, I want constructive criticism, I **_**WANT **_**to become better at this! Thank you for reading, catch you in the next story!**

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you all!**


End file.
